Tootie
|children = Tammy Turner (possible future daughter) Tommy Turner (possible future son) |others = Vic (possible uncle) |pets = Doidle |first = The Fairy Flu |voiced by = Amber Wood (Season 0) Grey DeLisle (current) Daniella Monet (Grow Up Timmy Turner!) }} Tootie is the younger sister of Vicky the Babysitter. She has an obsessive crush on Timmy Turner. Character The younger sister of Vicky, she is a geeky girl with a crush on Timmy. Vicky tortures Tootie whenever she's not babysitting, meaning that she is twice as miserable as Timmy, but she does not have her own Fairy Godparents. Tootie harbors an obsessive crush on Timmy to the point where her room is a shrine of pictures of him and other related merchandise. Often she is shown to be crafty and knowledgeable, inventing numerous devices to eavesdrop on Timmy, while other episodes depict her as more of a little girl who enjoys playing with dolls and other girl stuff, though the dolls are usually of her and Timmy. Despite her nerdy appearance, Tootie seems to actually be quite athletic. She was easily able to defeat Mr. Turner's sock puppet army in hand-to-hand combat after it had been re-animated by fairy magic, even after supposedly more powerful enemies such as Dark Laser and Denzel Crocker were easily bested by them. She also has done cheerleading for Timmy, and won the Tour de France on her bicycle when Timmy asked her to ride around causing a distraction for him. Sometimes, she is shown in Timmy's school but she rarely appears in his class. Tootie often cries because of mistreatment by Vicky, or from being rejected and ignored by Timmy. She is also brave and was willing to stand up to the school bully Francis for Timmy, as well as defeat an army of magic socket puppets barehanded to force Timmy to kiss her in Dread N' Breakfast. She also collects toy wands, and imagines herself being a fairy princess or the 'future Mrs. Turner'. Description Tootie has black hair with high pigtails and dark eyes. Her glasses are distinctly different than other characters on the show that wear glasses, because they are shaped differently. She wears purple braces on her teeth without a wire, possibly for an overbite which is seen sometimes when she smiles. She is around Timmy's height, and wears purple horn-rimmed glasses, a black vest over a white short-sleeved shirt, and a gray plaid skirt over black tights and shoes. Her outfit resembles a Parochial school uniform. In a few shots, her legs are shown to be bare without tights but this is an animation error. She is around 10 years old, but is implied to be younger than Timmy. In her first appearance in series, in the episode "The Fairy Flu", Tootie did not have braces, her head and glasses were shaped different, and she wore bright colored clothing in contrast to her usual monochromatic color scheme. She also had a different voice actor, Amber Wood. Personality Tootie is modeled after the stereotypical "fangirl" in the way she acts, especially toward Timmy. She has a room full of store-bought Timmy merchandise and often parades around in Timmy-related paraphernalia, despite that Timmy is not famous in-universe and there being no explanation given on how she acquired such merchandise; and has a strong obsession with the show's main character (Timmy) to the point where she wants to marry him. This is most prominently seen in an episode where Timmy actually does become famous, and Tootie becomes one of his crazed star-struck fans, doing things like attempting to get into his limousine (while its still moving) or holding up a "Marry Me! sign at his big concert. Tootie often has outbursts of excitement, and screams to empathize things much like her sister Vicky, although Tootie has a very different personality than her sister especially in the way they act toward Timmy. Sometimes when she is chasing Timmy or near him she will hyperventilate when she laughs. Background It is never explained why Tootie is in love with Timmy. In some comics and early season portrayals, Vicky is protective of her little sister and even encourages her to pursue Timmy as a means of tormenting him. In most episodes Season 2 and beyond however, Vicky is very mean, terrifies Tootie and her parents, and generally hates her little sister. For Tootie, the feeling is mutual, as she is willing to expose Vicky's cruel habits to Timmy's parents, and dreams of trashing her older sister's room. However, when Tootie was loaned Cosmo and Wanda to make up for a lousy birthday she did not use them to harm or get revenge on Vicky despite her ruining Tootie's birthday in the first place. Early life Not very much has been revealed about Tootie before she met Timmy. It is suggested that Timmy has known about Tootie's crush on him before he even met Cosmo and Wanda, as neither fairy knew who she was when they first met Timmy in "The Fairy Flu". Her relationship with Vicky is even more mysterious. In the earliest episodes and comics featuring Vicky and Tootie they harbor no ill-will toward each other, and Vicky even encourages Tootie to pursue Timmy as a means of tormenting him. In later episodes however, Vicky treats Tootie like any other kid she tortures. In "The Masked Magician", Vicky named Tootie first as one of her enemies, along with her parents, and many other characters she has bumped heads with over the course of the show. Present life Tootie attends Dimmsdale Elementary School. She very rarely appears in Mr. Crocker's fifth grade class with Timmy, except in the episode Bad Heir Day. Tootie is bullied by Francis although not as frequently as Timmy and his friends. Tootie also knows who Trixie Tang is, but it is not known exactly how she feels about her rival. In the episode You Doo!, Tootie knows about Timmy's crush on Trixie and is jealous of her, but in the episode Take and Fake, Tootie attends Trixie Tang's costume party as Trixie to get Timmy's affection, although its not clear if Trixie invited Tootie to her party or not. Tootie is also a member of the "Cream Puffs", a girl scout type organization lead by Mrs. Turner, and Tootie has earned a merit badge in CPR ("mouth to mouth") which she sometimes reminds Timmy much to his dismay. The Cream Puffs also do ballet, and Tootie was their lead dancer during one of their pageants. Besides her one sided relationship with Timmy, it is not known who her friends are, and it is said that Vicky scares away many of them. Besides her fellow Cream Puffs, Timmy, and occasionally Chester and A.J., Tootie rarely appears with any other character her age. As revealed in Birthday Wish!, Tootie is twice as miserable as Timmy. When Timmy loans her Cosmo and Wanda for her birthday, she uses them to throw a big birthday party, but Cosmo and Wanda did not have enough time to explain to her Da Rules, and Tootie wanted to reveal them to everybody because she thought it would be rude to keep them a secret. This is possibly the reason why she cannot be given fairies. Post-''Birthday Wish'' episodes show her as less miserable and she might not need them anymore, as a look into her future reveals that she grows up fine without them. Future Channel Chasers Although Tootie is never shown as an adult in Channel Chasers, it is widely assumed by many that she married Timmy and is the mother of Timmy's children. Tammy Turner shares her distinctive glasses, mouth shape, and plaid clothing. Tommy Turner has her hair color and nose shape. Timmy's children are babysat by a robot modeled by a company owned by Vicky meaning that her family still has some sort of connection with the Turners. Official word from Butch Hartman himself on the matter reveals that it could be anybody, but Timmy's children were designed to have features of both Tootie and Trixie to leave it up to the viewer's imagination and preference. Grow Up, Timmy Turner! Tootie is a main character in the live action television movie "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!". Thirteen years into the future, Tootie is returning home to Dimmsdale a smart and beautiful woman. In a strange twist of fate, Timmy is now the one who is in love with her, although he continues to act like a child and remain in the fifth grade to keep his fairy godparents. It is unknown how she will respond to his love, but part of the movie involves Timmy growing up so that he can pursue a romantic relationship with Tootie. Relationships Tootie is in love with Timmy. Although every other girl on the show regards Timmy as a "buck-toothed loser", Tootie thinks he is a "dream boat hunk". She almost always greets Timmy with a kiss or a suffocating hug, and will chase after him whenever he tries to run away. In a few episodes Tootie even goes as far as to spy on Timmy, although strangely she never discovers his fairies. Timmy on the other hand usually tries to avoid Tootie, and in some cases is downright mean to her, but more often than not tries to make things up to her. Timmy is also sympathetic to the fact that Tootie has to live with Vicky and put up with her every day. Vicky picks on Tootie much like she does with Timmy, and forces her little sister to do chores that were meant for her. Although in Tootie's first appearance episode and comic appearances Vicky stands up for her little sister and even encourages her to pursue Timmy as a means of tormenting him, after Tootie's main series appearance it is established that Vicky treats her just like Timmy, if not worse. Tootie seems oblivious of her sister's hatred of Timmy in earlier episodes. In later appearances, Tootie hates Vicky and goes as far as to expose Vicky's bad behavior to Timmy's parents, although everyone's memory was wiped before Timmy or Vicky could learn of her deeds. Tootie is one of the few human characters besides Timmy to have directly encountered fairies, in particular Cosmo and Wanda. They praise her wish making ability, and she is so grateful for their actions she wants to tell everyone about them, breaking one of the most important of Da Rules. Cosmo and Wanda have sometimes encouraged Timmy to treat Tootie better. Trivia ]] * In her 1st appearance, Tootie was voiced by Amber Wood, from her season 2 re-introduction-onward, she is voiced by Grey DeLisle (who also voices Vicky, Veronica, Chad, etc.) * Tootie was introduced in the Oh Yeah! Cartoons episode "The Fairy Flu", in which she already had a crush on Timmy. Her appearance was redesigned in her Season 2 re-introduction "Boy Toy" to what it is today. Interestingly, in the comic The Big Surprise which was released in between these two episodes, Tootie's appearance is a cross between both her original and her redesign. * Her name is possibly a homage to a character of the same name from the 1980s TV sitcom The Facts of Life. The Tootie in that show was also geeky, wore braces, and was the youngest of her group. * It was unknown if Tootie is her real name or nickname, but it is usually written everywhere in her room or on banners during her birthday, and in a deleted scene from Boy Toy, Timmy, Chester, and A.J. make fun of her name as well, so it is likely it's her real name. * According to the official script to 'Boy Toy', Tootie is 9. According to the book "Fairly Odd Funnies", she is 8 (although this is not an official source). The episode "Birthday Wish" suggests that she is younger than Timmy, while "Squirrely Puffs" suggests they are closer in age. Most likely after her birthday episode she turned ten. * She usually appears at least once per season, except for Season 1 which had only six episodes. Her appearances became more frequent in Season 4 and Season 5, but dropped off again during Season 6. Tootie has made more appearances in Season 7 than any other, although most of them are just cameos. * Tootie is frequently a victim of improper animation. In many scenes her glasses are missing their temple arms, or her black tights will be missing. From Season 6 onward her glasses are drawn more simplistically round and change between purple and black color, depending on the episode. *Tootie may be aware of Timmy's crush on Trixie, as shown in You Doo, when she was playing with the Timmy doll, unintentionally causing the real Timmy to act rude to Trixie. * Tootie has kissed Timmy five times: Once in The Fairy Flu, a number of times at the end of Love Struck!, near the end of Kung Timmy!, Timmy kissed her near the end of Birthday Wish!, and in Dread N' Breakfast Timmy kissed Tootie again but refused to do so on the lips. Text in some episode transcripts suggest that Nickelodeon does not consider a kiss on the lips between Timmy and Tootie to be "PG-rated". * Tootie appears more in Season 7 than any other season. However, along with the general increase in bizarre episode plots, Tootie's character was taken to extremes that many of her fans disagree with, including dressing up like Trixie to try to steal Timmy, saying she visits a psychologist over Timmy, and attempting to knock Timmy out with a paddle to give him CPR. In almost all of these cases, they take place outside of the general plot of the episode, leading some fans to believe that they are shots at shipping by the writers. * Tootie's personality is somewhat similar to Sierra from Total Drama World Tour. Quotes :See Character Quotes#Tootie Appearances Episodes *The Fairy Flu (1st appearence) *Boy Toy (re-introduction) *Love Struck *Abra-Catastrophe! (cameo) *Hard Copy (cameo) *Kung Timmy *Chip off the Old Chip (cameo) *HomeWrecker *You Doo *Channel Chasers *School's Out!: The Musical *Birthday Wish! *Timmy's 2-D House of Horror *The Masked Magician (mentioned) *Mooooving Day! (cameo) *Oh, Brother! *Dread N' Breakfast *Merry Wishmas *Squirrely Puffs *Take and Fake *He Poofs, He Scores *Formula for Disaster (cameo) *One Man Banned (cameo) *The Boss of Me (cameo) *Lights Out *A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! (main character) Books *In a Tizzy over Turkey *Love Struck! *Timmy's Eggs-Ray Vision *Timmy Turner's Top-Secret Notebook *Token Wishes *Timmy Turner, Action Hero! Comics *The Big Surprise *Pack of Lies *Elmerella (cameo) *It's Not Over Till the Babysitter Sings (cameo) *Literally! Video games *Breakin' Da Rules *Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy See also *Who is Timmy Turner's wife? *Timmy and Tootie *Shipping External links *Tootie Fans on Facebook *Fairly Odd Fanon Wiki Gallery Image:Ttls2.jpg|Timmy makes Tootie his valentine in Love Struck Image:TootieCake.jpg|Playing with Cosmo and Wanda Image:TootieAtXmas.jpg|Tootie during the special Merry Wishmas Image:FFlu1.png|The first "Timmy/Tootie" episode The Fairy Flu Image:Tootiefan.jpg|Tootie is a parody of a "Timmy fangirl" Birthdaywish1.png|Hugging Timmy in Birthday Wish HeScores3.png|Cheering for the Dimmsdale Victims (Mostly Timmy) HeScores6.png|Timmy and Tootie in He Poofs, He Scores Notes The exact identity of Timmy's wife is unknown, but Tootie is a strong candidate. See this article for more information. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Classmates Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle